


Purgatoire

by Rincevent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Underworld
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Récit original : et si l'au-delà n'était qu'une bourgade de province endormie ?





	

Des antilopes, des éléphants, parfois un crocodile bougeant entre les herbes de la rive. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à regarder, c'était plaisant. Dangereux, mais plaisant. Le bateau remontait à son rythme la mer Rouge, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour se ravitailler. Le voyage était assez agréable même si les passagers souffraient assez de la chaleur. Au bout de quelques jours, il finit par arriver à Suez, où tout le monde débarqua et s'installa dans un hôtel afin de s'y reposer un jour ou deux. Puis certains repartirent par voie terrestre vers Port-Saïd afin d'embarquer dans un autre bateau à destination de l'Europe. D'autres préférèrent se rendre dans la vallée du Nil pour y découvrir l'architecture locale. Ainsi se déroulent les voyages. On s'y croise, on s'y sépare, parfois on s'y marie. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là, d'ailleurs.

Elle était assez satisfaite. C'était quand même un sacré périple de presque vingt mille kilomètres qu'elle venait de faire. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait eu la chance de revoir ses parents, ainsi que ses grands-parents, et quelques amis. Entre son départ et son retour, presque trois ans se seraient bientôt écoulés. C'est qu'une fois arrivé on ne pouvait se permettre de repartir aussi tôt. Enfin, ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait de toute façon. Rien ne pressait jamais. Le départ fut retardé à cause de tempêtes, mais elle put enfin débarquer quelques semaines plus tard à Marseille, riante bourgade de quelques milliers d'âmes. Elle s'assura néanmoins que son portefeuille était en sécurité avant de se rendre en ville et de se présenter aux autorités pour y faire valider son passeport. Quelle mesure ridicule, mais enfin...

Hiroko Takeshima, cinquante-huit ans, revenait tout juste de son Japon natal et retournait en Normandie, où elle résidait depuis plus de trente ans. Le voisinage aurait sans doute peu changé, mais elle verrait bien. Comme toujours elle dû patienter avant d'avoir le précieux tampon sans lequel elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter les limites de la ville. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle observa la cohue des nouveaux arrivants, tous complètement hébétés, plusieurs riant nerveusement sans rien comprendre à leur situation, et sans reconnaitre l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle reconnut parmi eux deux personnes que son bateau avait repêchées en pleine mer, l'air hagard et frigorifié, s'agrippant fermement aux couvertures épaisses que l'équipage leur avait laissé. Ils faisaient pitié, et il lui sembla que la fille ne cessait de marmonner quelque chose au sujet d'un bébé qu'elle espérait que les secours lui ramènent car il n'avait pas eu son biberon, et qu'il fallait se dépêcher car le voilier ne flotterait pas indéfiniment. Hiroko eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Le temps se chargerait de lui faire comprendre.

Sitôt son passeport validé, Hiroko prit une place à bord d'une barge devant remonter le Rhône. La cabine était petite, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de place. La barge partit le lendemain et remonta lentement le fleuve aux rives fluctuantes. Les dernières pluies avaient apparemment emporté beaucoup d'arbres et de terre, ralentissant considérablement la progression de la barge. Ce n'était pas bien grave, elle avait le temps. Comme tout le monde. La barge était tractée par des bœufs, parfois par les passagers lorsque les rives étaient trop étroites pour les animaux. Un travail extrêmement pénible et épuisant. Heureusement que les barges étaient relativement petites. Le cinquième jour, une autre passagère monta. Son air effaré suffisait à comprendre qu'elle venait de débarquer. Ça et l'absence de vêtements et les griffures caractéristiques de qui s'est réveillé dans un taillis de ronces. Est-ce parce qu'elle lui avait fait passer un bout de pain au cours d'un repas ? Ou bien parce que son origine étrangère lui rappelait sa propre désorientation ? Quoi qu'il en soit la nouvelle venue, nommée Cindy, se mit à la suivre comme un petit chien. Mutique, la jeune fille mit plusieurs jours avant de parler, au cours d'une escale.

\- O... où est-ce qu'on est ?  
\- On arrive demain à Avignon. Tu n'as pas entendu les bateliers, hier ?  
\- Mais... on est pas en France ? Y a rien qui ressemble ! Y a des forêts partout ! Je comprends rien ! Pourquoi je suis là ? Je me souviens juste être repartie de chez mes amis en voiture, j'ai perdu le contrôle, et puis...

Sa voix s'éteignit, prise par les sanglots. Hiroko soupira. Tout le monde passait par là, après tout.

\- Cindy, je vais t'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé. Alors il faut bien m'écouter. Tu m'écoutes bien, là ?

Séchant ses larmes, Cindy fit oui de la tête.

\- Tu es morte.

Les yeux de Cindy s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, trahissant l'horreur.

\- Oui je sais, ça fait un choc. Mais rassure-toi, tout le monde est mort, ici.  
\- M... mais...  
\- Le pourquoi du comment, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Personne ici ne le peut, j'imagine. Mais quand on meurt, on atterrit ici.

Les larmes s'accumulèrent sous les yeux effrayés.

\- Oui, on ne s'y attend pas. Alors comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, il y a des choses qui changent entre ici et là-bas.  
\- Pourquoi je suis redevenue... une petite fille ?  
\- Quel âge tu as. Enfin avant d'arriver ici ?  
\- Trente-deux ans.  
\- Moi j'en avais cinquante-huit.  
\- Mais on dirait que t'as onze ans !  
\- Et toi aussi, plus ou moins.

C'était ça le plus déconcertant. On avait vécu sa vie d'adulte, parfois en atteignant le grand âge et puis quand la faucheuse passait... plop ! On se réveillait au même endroit. Mais dans le corps qu'on avait avant que la puberté ne frappe à la porte. Profondément déroutant.

\- Tes parents sont déjà morts ?  
\- Non ! Mes grands-parents non plus !  
\- Ah. Alors si tu connais la ville où vivait les générations précédentes et leur nom, tu peux toujours essayer d'aller leur demander de l'aide. Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi !  
\- Mais j'avais un copain !  
\- Eh bien, tu auras tout le temps de l'attendre, mais tu ne le reconnaitra pas forcément.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
\- Ce que tout le monde fait. Vivre et te reposer quelques temps.

Submergée par la panique, Cindy partit se réfugier dans sa couchette. Hiroko haussa les épaules. Il fallait du temps pour assimiler tout ça. Elle le savait bien, se dit-elle en allant se coucher et en s'efforçant de s'endormir. C'est que si elle bénéficiait de la chaleur des bœufs dormant juste en-dessous, elle profitait également de leurs flatulences... Des joies des voyages. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Cindy traumatisée de sa nuit, avec plusieurs traces au cou. Comme bon nombre de personnes, elle avait tenté de se suicider de différentes façons. Mais ici, on ne mourrait pas. Jamais. Qu'on se fasse décapiter, et un nouveau corps vous poussait à partir du cou (il paraissait que ça faisait très mal et que ça prenait plusieurs semaines). Qu'on s'immole et on regrettait l'absence de biafine pendant un long moment. Qu'on s'essaie au poison et... ça faisait comme une insoutenable gastro-entérite.

\- Moi aussi j'ai essayé ça, au début. Je me suis jetée des falaises d'Étretat. Mon corps s'est disloqué sur les rochers en bas. Ça fait vraiment très mal. J'ai passé plusieurs mois à respirer avec difficulté à cause de ma cage thoracique enfoncée. Du coup j'ai préféré évité de recommencer.  
\- Comment on fait pour partir d'ici ?  
\- Alors ça...  
\- C'est pas le paradis, ici ! Tout a l'air trop... normal !  
\- Je ne sais pas si le paradis existe. Ici c'est l'au-delà, c'est là qu'on vit après la mort, les témoignages sont suffisamment nombreux et anciens pour en attester. Pour autant que je sache, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des départs en-dessous de dix ans de résidence, après...  
\- Donc on peut partir ? C'est vrai ?  
\- Non. On ne part pas. On... disparait. Aussi rapidement que quand on est arrivé.

Devant l'air perdu de Cindy, Hiroko s'efforça de lui expliquer. Les résidents de l'au-delà étaient immortels. Ils ne mouraient pas, quoi qu'il leur arrive, quelle que soit leur ancienneté en ces lieux. Pourtant, si on pouvait théoriquement croiser des générations nées il y a très très longtemps, le monde n'était pas en plein surpeuplement. Pour la plupart des gens, les dix premières années consistaient une nouvelle vie à laquelle il fallait s'habituer. Beaucoup décidaient de faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de faire jusque-là, notamment en voyageant. Mais tôt ou tard une certaine lassitude commençait à s'installer. Certes il fallait toujours travailler pour gagner son pain, sauf à accepter de terribles maux de ventre et de devenir maigre comme un clou, mais tout le monde finissait par comprendre que l'au-delà n'était qu'une salle d'attente. Statistiquement, la majorité des gens commençaient à se lasser au bout de vingt ans. À quarante ils commençaient à trouver le temps franchement long, et au-delà... il ne restait plus grand monde. Passer des décennies figé dans un corps d'enfant finissait par porter sur le système, et engendrait mélancolie et désir de partir.

\- Et alors ? Comment on fait, concrètement ?  
\- On ne part pas. Pas vraiment volontairement, pour ce que j'en sais. C'est juste que... on se lasse. Et on finit par perdre l'envie de vivre. Et puis un jour, l'atonie est telle que l'individu disparait. On parle à quelqu'un qui a l'air blasé, et quand on relève la tête après s'être servi un verre, on ne voit plus que des vêtements vides à sa place.  
\- ... C'est tout ? Il suffit de vouloir partir ?  
\- Ce n'est pas vouloir partir. C'est plus qu'on a atteint son point extrême de lassitude et d'indifférence. Et qu'apparemment à partir de ce moment, l'esprit quitte ce monde temporaire. Pour aller où, mystère. Certains ont suggéré qu'il y a encore un autre monde, d'autres qu'on se réincarne. On ne sait pas, en fait.  
\- ... Donc je vais devoir attendre dix ans avant de pouvoir vivre ?  
\- Ça dépendra de toi. J'ai noté que les jeunes générations saturent beaucoup plus vite que les précédentes, et tolèrent mal cet au-delà dépourvu d'électricité et de communication de masse. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils partent plus tôt, pour ce que j'en sais. Potentiellement, tu peux rester ici pendant des milliers d'années.  
\- C'est ça. Qui voudrait rester aussi longtemps ? ... Il y en a ? Des gens comme ça ?

Hiroko hocha la tête. La lassitude emportait la majorité des gens, et relativement vite, mais certains restaient plus longtemps que les autres. Les centenaires étaient relativement nombeux, et d'après ce qu'on racontait c'était ceux dont la volonté et la soif d'expérience étaient les plus fortes. Plus rares étaient les pluricentenaires, mais une fois encore leur existence était attestée et on lui avait raconté qu'un ancien roi de France parcourait le pays depuis près de neuf siècles. Au-delà, on entrait dans la légende. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à son récent passage par les côtes d'Afrique. Lors d'une escale en Éthiopie, elle avait été médusée d'observer une procession menant le "Grand Doyen" à la mer. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apercevant, confortablement assis sur un luxueux palanquin, un petit hominidé velu mangeant quelques fruits. Ce n'était assurément pas un singe, mais ce n'était pas non plus un humain. Et pourtant, des gens venaient de l'autre bout du monde afin de l'apercevoir de leurs propres yeux. Hiroko avait entendu qu'il n'avait apparemment pas la sensation du temps qui passe, et qu'il était resté là, ultime représentant d'un passé préhistorique, alors que tous les autres étaient partis depuis belle lurette. Peut-être était-il coincé entre l'animal et l'humain, ou n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie de partir, qui sait ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Hiroko trouvait sa situation très triste.

Cindy médita plusieurs jours ses récentes découvertes, quand bien même elles ne lui remontèrent pas le moral. Elle testa probablement son immortalité car Hiroko remarqua diverses cicatrices ses mains et ses bras. Lesquelles se résorbèrent progressivement. Elle se sentit toutefois obligée de la mettre en garde. Certes ici il y avait peu de conflits car à quoi bon se battre contre quelqu'un qu'on ne peut tuer et qui peut venir se venger rapidement ? Mais ça ne signifiait pas que la violence était absente, et surtout il arrivait que certains mettent à profit l'immortalité des autres pour mieux les tourmenter. En général ils finissaient aussi par se lasser, mais en attendant celui ou celle qu'on découpait vivant souffrait pour de vrai. Mais le cas était rare, l'impossibilité de mourir rendant les gens plus courageux et prompts à aider leur prochain sans craindre pour leur vie. C'est que, par dessus-tout, il fallait beaucoup de solidarité et d'efforts collectifs car les ressources étaient difficiles à accumuler. Pas parce qu'elles étaient rares. Mais parce que quand on fait un mètre cinquante et qu'on a des bras tout maigrelets, on a du mal à abattre un arbre, même en s'y mettant à vingt.

La Terre de l'au-delà n'avait donc pas été autant maltraitée que celle des vivants, parce que ses occupants n'avaient pas eu la force, ni l'envie de défricher les forêts pour agrandir des empires inutiles ou bâtir des palais démesurés. Les édifices en pierre étaient donc beaucoup plus rares, car l'énergie à déployer pour transporter les blocs était souvent au-delà de ce que les corps pouvaient fournir. Paradoxalement, si les bâtiments étaient moins durables, les techniques de construction se transmettaient bien mieux car les arrivants étaient déjà prêts à l'emploi. Les villes ressemblaient donc encore beaucoup, pensait-on, à ce qu'elles devaient être à l'époque gauloise. Pas de Tour Eiffel ni de Louvre à visiter. Mais un pays beaucoup plus propre car dépourvu d'industries polluantes en dehors de quelques forges et tanneries. De plus, les besoins alimentaires de la population étaient d'autant moins importants que les gens avaient des besoins d'enfants, et ne risquaient pas de mourir de faim.

Alors que la barge continuait son chemin, les passagers purent observer plusieurs tentatives de suicide de nouveaux arrivants, certains se débattant lorsqu'on les délivrait de leur corde ou qu'on les sortait de l'eau. Une fille en particulier s'était mise à mordre ceux qui l'avaient repêché, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne l'assomme d'un coup de gourdin. Le spectacle fit une forte impression à Cindy.

\- Le problème avec les suicidaires, c'est qu'il acceptent mal de devoir revivre sans pouvoir remettre fin à leurs jours... Ils deviennent parfois violents.  
\- Cette fille...  
\- Mmm ?  
\- Elle hurlait quelque chose à propos de ses enfants.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait délibérément quitté la route pour plonger dans le fleuve avec eux, oui.  
\- Mais... où sont-ils, eux ?  
\- Ah... Eh bien... Aucune idée. Pour autant qu'on sache, et on a eu le temps d'étudier la question, ceux qui arrivent ici sont des adultes, c'est-à-dire des gens ayant au minimum entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Ce qu'il advient des enfants et des adolescents... mystère. On suppose qu'ils se réincarnent tout de suite, faute d'avoir eu une vie remplie. S'ils se réincarnent.  
\- Du coup les familles sont séparées ?  
\- Dans les faits, oui. Mais de toute façon, la mort sépare tout le monde.  
\- Et si...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si on meurt sous terre ? Par exemple dans un parking sous-terrain, qui n'existe pas ici, ou en faisant de la spéléologie ? Ou si on sombre avec un bateau qui coule ?  
\- Elles sont intéressantes, tes questions. Je crois qu'on revient à la verticale du point où on se trouvait. Donc soit sur le plancher des vaches si on était sous-terre, soit à la surface d'un océan si on était sous l'eau. Je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'on avait retrouvé des gens dans des grottes naturelles. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une volonté qui guide notre apparition ici, mais apparemment elle n'est pas vacharde au point de nous faire renaître coincés sous des millions de mètres cubes de terre ou d'eau. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour les gens qui meurent en vol... ou dans l'espace.  
\- Oh. Ce serait sans doute comme finir en enfer.  
\- ... C'est pas idiot, comme réflexion.  
\- Et si on meurt sur la lune ?  
\- Bien essayé. Je ne crois pas que ça se soit produit.  
\- Mmm... Mais ! Du coup les femmes enceintes ne le sont plus, en arrivant ici !  
\- Ah non, forcément. Et c'est pas ici qu'elles vont le redevenir.

Une fois débarquée à Lyon, où Cindy partit à la recherche d'éventuels ancêtres qui daigneraient héberger une descendante inconnue, Hiroko dut louer une place dans un convoi marchand partant pour Paris, d'où elle pourrait enfin rejoindre son foyer. Le convoi fut bloqué un moment par les dégâts provoqués par une forte tempête ayant arraché nombre d'arbres, mais il arriva dans les temps dans la capitale. Celle-ci était de taille très réduite par rapport à sa jumelle vivante, et était entourée d'une constellation de petites bourgades champêtres probablement très proches de ce qu'on trouvait chez les vivants au Moyen-Âge. L'augmentation de la population mondiale était ici limitée par les départs relativement rapides. C'est que, certes on était immortel, mais pour être honnête... on s'ennuyait assez fermement.

Pas de médias de masse faute d'électricité et d'appareils qui en auraient besoin, peu de grands bâtiments. Dans l'ensemble, les défunts n'étaient pas très créatifs et se contentaient de se laisser vivre sans faire beaucoup d'effort. Il y avait toutefois suffisamment de personnes curieuses et motivées pour que l'artisanat fleurisse et assure un certain niveau de confort. En dehors de ça, l'absence de structures modernes et la fragilité des matériaux décourageaient les nouveaux arrivants. Quelques terrains de sport avaient été dégagés ici ou là, mais ça restait rudimentaire. Tout comme la musique, qui restait purement locale et généralement le fait d'amateur. Et sur un plan plus intime... que voulez-vous faire avec un corps de préadolescent ? Certains trouvaient sans doute le moyen de se donner du bon temps, mais c'était certainement marginal. Du moins pour ce qu'elle en savait. Au temps pour les fous de dieu qui rêvaient de leur harem personnel après avoir commis leurs crimes. Ce qui n'empêchait pas des couples de se former, essentiellement pour éviter de rester seul. Si les nuits étaient peu agitées, le bon côté des choses était la quasi absence d'agressions sexuelles. Elle-même, par deux fois divorcée avant son décès, appréciait ce célibat qui lui laissait toute la liberté qu'elle voulait mais s'était pourtant trouvée un "ami", ancien policier usé par la vie et appréciant désormais sa tranquillité, qui lui tenait volontiers compagnie. Il avait sans doute profité de son voyage au Japon pour louer sa maison et aller visiter l'Amérique du Nord. Ou peut-être que la lassitude l'avait lui aussi chassé de cet au-delà reposant et sans vague. Elle verrait bien. Rien ne pressait, de toute façon.


End file.
